


A Date To Remember

by CrybabySapphire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrybabySapphire/pseuds/CrybabySapphire
Summary: Pregame. Also a gift fic for my friend! Check them out on tumblr! They're Ouma-KokiichiKiibo is curious about the aspects of dates and why everyone at school is so interested in them.So like any normal person, he asks his closest friend out on a date.





	A Date To Remember

"Kokichi, I request to go on a date with you."

It was a simple request, at least it sounded like one to Kiibo, but his companion seemed shocked when he asked.

"A-a date?" The other repeated, eyes wide and face flushed pink. "B-But- why?" He was as flustered as he was confused.

Kiibo simply adjusted his hat, his facial expressions haven't changed from his usual poker face. "It seems many of our classmates are partaking in these dates, and I wish to understand the hype behind these activities."

Kokichi seemed to relax himself just a bit, still a bit off guard. "I see… I guess I could agree to that…" He said quietly, nodding in case his friend didn't hear him. "... I'm free today if you'd like to go on one now..."

The albino seemed to hum in thought, thinking over his current schedule for the day before a small smile graced his face. "I have no other plans for today, I suppose we could go out today."

A smile made its way to Kokichi's face as he tightened his grip on his bag. "Did you have anything planned?" He asked shyly, shifting the weight of his feet.

"Yes, I read that a good place for a first date are cafés. We could go to one and grab some coffee." Kiibo answered, checking his phone. "I believe there's one nearby, does that sound good?" He asked, as he put his phone away.

"Y-yeah, it's good." Kokichi nodded. "Could you lead the way?" He asked, moving to the side to let Kiibo through.

The other nodded and began walking side by side with his date.

  
  
  


During their walk to the café, with a bit of small talk sprinkled in between, Kokichi came to a stop as something caught his eye.

This caught the albino's attention, looking over his shoulder to see his friend.

The shorter teen was looking through the window, seeing a claw machine holding various plush toys and other arcade games in the building.

Kiibo walked up to Kokichi, seeing exactly what he was interested in.

"Would you like to go in?" Kiibo asked, seeing how the other's eyes lit up from the offer.

"I-if you don't mind... I'd really like to go and play a few games." Kokichi answered, his hopes already up.

Kiibo gave the other a small smile before holding the door to the arcade open. "After you." He said, polite as ever.

"Thank you, Kiibo!" Kokichi said excitedly, giving him a quick hug before going inside, waiting for his date to follow.

Kiibo walked in, taking in the sight of the arcade and seeing how Kokichi was already exchanging his allowance for some of the tokens needed to play the game. "So, what game are you interested in playing first?" He asked before being caught off guard when Kokichi handed him half of the tokens. "Ah?"

"It's a lot more fun to play together." The smaller teen said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you." Kiibo said, a small smile making its way to his face. "I noticed you were looking at the claw machine before we went in, is there a certain prize you wanted?" He asked, gesturing to the machine with a nod.

Kokichi looked down and nodded. "Yeah, but they're almost impossible to win..." He said, his voice growing quiet.

Kiibo took Kokichi's hand in his own and guided him to the machine. "At least let me try to win you one." He said, already putting in some of the tokens for a game.

"... I'd like that one over there..." Kokichi agreed, pointing to a cute cat plush holding a small teddy bear next to an adorable bear plush wearing a kitty sweater.

The albino nodded and began focusing on grabbing the prize Kokichi wanted, his tongue sticking out slightly as he lowered the claw and managed to grab both prizes in one go. Truly a lucky feat for him, and even luckier that they made it to the drop zone.

As Kiibo went down to pick up the prizes, Kokichi's jaw dropped from what he witnessed.

"How... How did-" He started before being handed the plush toys, holding them close.

He didn't know why, but a chuckle escaped Kiibo's throat. "I guess luck was on my side." He said, feeling warm from seeing Kokichi blush and hold onto the prizes.

"... Thank you..." The smaller teen said before hugging his date. "Now, how about we play some skeeball?" He suggested, putting the prizes in his bag once he pulled away.

"I'll admit, I haven't played much skeeball before, but I'll be willing to try for you." Kiibo stated, already having a bit of fun on this date.

Kokichi smiled softly when he heard Kiibo say those words. "If you need help, I'd be willing to teach you." He offered before they went up to the game machines.

"Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer." Kiibo said, nudging Kokichi a bit playfully, making the other let out a small giggle.

"Nishishi~ Well, let's play!" The shorter teen said, putting the tokens in the machine.

The two picked up the skee balls and began rolling them, each getting different scores from the other.

Kiibo couldn't help but smile from seeing how much fun Kokichi was having as he rolled the balls into the higher scoring areas. "I believe you have me beat." He stated, seeing the score Kokichi had.

Kokichi rolled his last ball before smiling at his date. "I guess so, but you weren't far behind." He said before grabbing their tickets. "What game should we play next?"

"The shooting games look like fun." The albino stated, pointing to the virtual shooters. "Does that sound good to you?"

The shorter teen nodded before walking with Kiibo to the games and putting in the required tokens.

Kiibo picked up the plastic guns and handed one to his date. "Let us see which one of us is the better sharpshooter." He said before the first level on the game started and the two began pulling the triggers on the game pieces.

While Kokichi had gotten a higher than average score, Kiibo was the true master at the game as he never missed or wasted ammo.

Seeing the scores, Kokichi let out a light hearted laugh. "Looks like you're the master at shooter games." He said with a wide smile.

Kiibo smiled and let out a small chuckle as he went and grabbed the tickets, putting the plastic guns away as he did so. "You were quite the sharpshooter yourself, Kokichi."

The two both laughed in joy before heading off to play even more games with their remaining tokens, and even when they ran low, Kiibo went off to use his own allowance to get more so they could continue to play.

  
  
  


Once Kiibo saw it was starting to become sundown, he went to catch Kokichi's attention.

"Kokichi, it's almost time to head home." The albino stated, tapping his date's shoulder.

Kokichi pouted a little. "Aw... I guess it is..." He sounded a bit saddened that the day had already come to a close, but he did pull out their tickets they had won throughout their time and handed them to Kiibo. "We should probably spend these before we leave."

Kiibo let out a small chuckle before agreeing and headed to the prize counter with the other. "Does anything here catch your eye?" He asked, looking at Kokichi.

Said teen hummed in thought before pointing to a pair of braided bracelets. "Could we get these?" He asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Of course." Kiibo answered, showing Kokichi a kind smile as he requested the worker grab the pair the other wanted. "Anything else?"

Kokichi nodded before pointing to one of the large lollipops that were on display. "If you don't mind, that is..."

Kiibo smiled again, he didn't completely know why, but his heart felt like it was fluttering. "I don't mind at all." He said before having the worker bring the large piece of candy to them.

"Alright, now what do you want?" Kokichi asked, turning the tables on the other.

The albino seemed to be caught off guard from the question, seeing as he didn't expect to be given a prize himself. "Oh- well... I'm not sure." He admitted before looking for something. "I guess I'd like one of the pens."

Kokichi smiled before pointing to one of the pens, excited to show Kiibo that it lit up as well. "Now you can write late at night." He said, almost beaming when he saw Kiibo show a small smile.

"Thank you Kokichi, I'll be sure to use it during my late night studies." Kiibo said, his voice sounding fond and warm.

"We should probably head home now." The albino stated before offering his hand to the other, making Kokichi blush.

The shorter teen carefully took Kiibo's hand before bringing it up to put one of the bracelets on it. "I-I wanted to make sure you got your bracelet before I forgot..." He explained, stuttering a bit.

Kiibo paused, feeling his face warm up a bit. "I see. May I see the other bracelet then?" He requested, holding out his other hand.

Kokichi nodded before handing Kiibo the bracelet, only to blush when he put the bracelet on his wrist.

"There, now we both have our bracelets on." The albino said with a soft smile. "They look nice."

Kokichi blushed when he saw their wrists adorned with matching bracelets. "Y-yeah, they really do."

Kiibo hummed before walking down the sidewalk with Kokichi, there were no words spoken, but it was a very comfortable walk. He couldn't say for sure, but it felt like they were walking closer together than when they first left.

  
  
  


By the time they made it to Kokichi's house, the sun had already set and the stars were coming out.

Kiibo stopped in front of Kokichi's door, waiting for the other to open it up and head inside. Instead Kokichi just stood in place, facing Kiibo as his feet continued to shift weight.

"Thank you, Kiibo. For asking me out today." The shorter teen said with a blush on his face. The sight made Kiibo's face itself heat up slightly.

"Of course. I should thank you too, really." The albino said, a small smile made its way onto his lips. "I had more fun going to the arcade than I would have at a café."

The statement made Kokichi giggle, thinking back to their date fondly before realizing they'd have to end it now. "Hey... W-would it be alright if I gave you a kiss?" He asked, hoping he wasn't being too sudden with his request.

Kiibo blinked a bit before nodding. "Sure, if that's what you'd like."

Kokichi smiled a bit before taking Kiibo's hat off and using it as a weak attempt to hide their faces from the outside, leaning in a bit before his and Kiibo's lips met for a short and sweet kiss.

Kiibo blinked once when the kiss started before closing his eyes and kissing back.

Did his face always feel this warm, or was it just the pounding in his chest making it feel this way?

As soon as the two parted from the kiss, Kiibo had a warm smile as he put his hat back on. "Now I see why people enjoy going on dates so much." He stated, the smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah." Kokichi hummed, before rocking back and forth on his heels. "If you'd like, there's a new movie coming out next week. Would you like to go see it with me?" He asked, his hopes high for a positive response.

Kiibo nodded. "I think I'd enjoy that very much." He responded warmly. "I'll even buy snacks."

The shorter teen smiled widely before giving Kiibo a hug. "I can't wait." He said before pulling away and entering his house. "Good night, Kiibo."

"Good night, Kokichi." Kiibo hummed before waving goodbye and heading back to his own house.

_ "I can't wait for our second date." _

**Author's Note:**

> https://ouma-kokiichi.tumblr.com/post/186615235118/pregame-kiibouma-but-they-smooch-please
> 
> THIS IS WHAT THE FIC IS BASED OFF PLEASE GO SUPPORT MY FRIEND!


End file.
